Clueless
by La Fuego
Summary: If Fuji is involved, then of course, things have to follow a skewed order! TezuFuji


**Title:** Clueless  
**Genre:** Drabble-ish Romance, Kinda Fluffy  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Disclaimers: **If they were mine, they'd have been boinking each other before the series ended. nods Since that isn't the case, they obviously are not mine. All Konomi-sensei's. Didn't make money-- don't sue. Unless you want all of the 4 in my bank account, then go ahead.  
**Summary: **If Fuji is involved, then of course, everything has to follow a skewed order.  
**Prompt:** _Our actions are not always guided by reason._ Tezuka gets suddenly nervous around Fuji one day (in their second year). Prompt given by **vierblith tefu**

* * *

**_Clueless_**

"… ne, Tezuka?"

At the sound of my name, my mind got sucked back into my head in a hurry from the aimless wandering it had drifted into, and Fuji's vaguely questioning face came into focus before me. I blinked a couple of times to give myself a bit of scrambling time and see if a part of my brain registered the entire question that was just asked, and then giving it up for a lost cause, I answered with a non-committal, "Hmmm… perhaps."

Never let it be said that Tezuka Kunimitsu was given to bouts of pointless daydreaming, so I had to give an answer. But then again, I would be damned if I agreed to anything Fuji Syuusuke said without knowing the implications a hundred percent – I had to learn that the hard way.

We met for the first time just last year, during our first year in middle school. Even then, he had been intriguing. Interesting. Unconventional.

My entire relationship with Fuji has always followed a skewed order. He'd been willing to share my punishment before he was even certain of my name. He'd called me out and marked me as his friendly rival before I even knew what was going on. Before we even knew each other well enough to actually be considered 'friends', he'd taken it into his head that _yobisute_ with me was alright. The first time he'd ever called me 'Tezuka' without an honorific, I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and answered, "Yes, Fuji?" –my pointed retaliation of leaving out an honorific as well was received with a sweet smile. And that was how we became close friends.

Fuji has always done and said random, weird things with such regularity that it really never bothers me anymore.

Which is why I find my current predicament perplexing: I am sitting on a hardwood bench in the tennis club room, Fuji beside me, face half questioning, half expectant, bright blue eyes peering at me as though to ascertain that I'm alright, and my heart hammering within my chest as though I'm about to have a coronary.

The sound of rushing blood was pounding in my ears and without really knowing what I was doing, I leaned in and closed the distance between my lips and Fuji's. A sharp, indrawn breath was all I heard before I felt the pressure against my lips solidifying and found myself being kissed back.

When we parted a few minutes later, I noticed a bemused smile playing on Fuji's kiss-moistened lips and I found myself wanting to kiss him again.

"Why?" he asked me softly in a voice that sounded as though he couldn't fully believe what just happened.

"I… I don't quite know," I replied a bit sheepishly.

At that answer, he raised a questioning brow at me, and his smile turned from bemused to sort of mocking; without words, it seemed to be saying, _'Come on, you can do better than that._'

Staring at him, my heart started to hammer in my chest again. And I realized, yes, I do know. I really shouldn't have overlooked it because this was Fuji I was dealing with! Since everything with him had to follow a skewed order, naturally, I would kiss him before I realized I was in love with him.

Something in my eyes might have clued him in on the fact that I wasn't quite so clueless anymore, because his smile turned brilliant.

And he leaned in to kiss me again.

**Author's Note:  
**- _Yobisute_ is the Japanese practice of dropping out honorifics (-san, -chan, -kun, etc.) when calling somebody else's name. Japanese etiquette dictates that honorifics be attached to a person's name, unless you share a very close relationship with him/her.  
- Comments feed me and keep me alive!!

Owari

La Fuego  
06/13/2008


End file.
